1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chimney cleaners. In particular, it relates to chimney cleaners that are capable of cleaning the inside surfaces of a chimney in both an upward and downward direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chimneys collect soot, creasol and other debris on their inside surfaces and must be cleaned from time-to-time. In the prior art there are several patents which show chimney cleaner devices for cleaning of chimneys. The prior art patents are:
Schaefer U.S. Pat. No. 1,603,153 PA0 Battocletti U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,277 PA0 Carney U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,387 PA0 Rickabaugh U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,753 PA0 Hawkinson U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,901 PA0 Aho U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,177
In general, each of the above mentioned prior art patents shows a chimney cleaner device having at least two members with brushes at their lower ends. In each case, some form of spring-loaded mechanism which, when released, permits the members to move outwardly with the brushes engaging the inside surfaces of the chimney. With the brushes engaging the inside surfaces of the chimney, the chimney cleaner is pulled upwardly using a rope or chain, either by hand or winch, with the soot and other debris being brushed away from the surfaces of the inside walls. For example, the Schaefer patent shows arms which provide their own outward spring action brushes carried by the arms which engage the inside surfaces of the chimney. The arms are initially at an inoperative position for lowering of the chimney cleaner down the chimney and are released by a tripping mechanism for engaging the inside wall surfaces for cleaning.
Each of the chimney cleaning devices, in the above-mentioned patents, permits cleaning of the chimney in only the upward direction. Each device has to be returned to the inoperative position and relowered for re-releasing the outwardly biased arms. In addition, the complicated holding and release mechanisms of the prior art cleaning devices have shortcomings in their durability and reliability after extended use in the adverse environment of the chimney.